Just Me And You
by HaruNaHime
Summary: TEITO AND MIKAGE ARE TOGETHER. THE VESSEL OF THE EYE OF MIKAIL IS KNOWN. TEITO AND MIKAGE IS RUNNING AWAY WEEKS BEFORE THEIR FINAL EXAM. TO WHERE? AN ALTERNATIVE STORY OF 07-GHOST. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.
1. Running Away

**Just Me And You**

_Dear Teito,_

_I am writing you this letter to tell you that I like you._

_This feeling has been with me since I first met you._

_I know that this is awkward but telling you this eases me._

_I understand if you have hardly any feeling towards me. _

_I just want you to know the feeling I have for you._

_We can still be friends right?_

_Mikage_

Teito's point of view

Underneath the warm sunlight, Mikage caught me skipping theory class and sleeping on the rooftop surrounded by pure white. It was as if Mikage wanted to join me in this boredom. Looking back, it seem as it was only just yesterday I started going out with him. Despite what everyone think or say, we could not care less about them. Truly, in the beginning, I was not quite clear of his feeling but now I understand it more than anything else. Mikage came to me with the pair of his puppy eyes. He knew more than anyone I could not resist them. He came closer, closer and closer until he could stole something from me.

Within that split second, Mikage, stole it from me. Soft, warm and passionate. Never wanting to end, I pull him closer and tighter to me. Knowing we have two months left, I want to let Mikage know that he mean the world to me.

Lunch time was fun. We ate yakisoba noodle, yakisoba bread and yakisoba rice. _Gosh_ now I think I am going to be a yakisoba freak just like Mikage. Being with Mikage is the greatest thing that had happen to me since a long time ago. However, little did I know everything is going to change. Even if I knew about it, i would not expect it to be so soon. It was practical class when Shuri Oak thought that it would be funny if he would release all the prisoners in the containment unit. After which, the hideous being went wild and started going on a rampage and destroying the stimulation room.

"Teito!"

I heard a familiar cry from the back. It was Mikage calling out to me from the hideous giant that grabbed him in an attempt to kill him. Although I wanted to save Mikage, it seems like my body could not respond. I was stuck to the floor helpless and could not save the one I desire to protect. No! No! No! Tell me this is not true, it should be a dream at the very least, a very bad dream indeed. I refuse to stand still knowing Mikage could die any moment. Let me save Mikage. Within an instant, light shone from my hand. And when I regain consciousness a few days later, I found Mikage sat beside me holding my hand tightly by the infirmary bed.

And when I ask what had happen to me, he just stood there unable to speak a word. A few minutes later, he finally told me what exactly happen that day. Apparently, I took down all the prisoner single offhandedly. Most of the students there were freak out at how I was able to do so without stopping for a minute. At that time some of them knew that I posses the eye of Mikail. Now, with Shuri is being suspended, I have another problem. It seems that the teacher in charge of practical class told the higher up about the incident and that now they are suspicious of me.

And it seem I was right.

A few days later, when I was resting in my dorm, the chairman came over. He told me that when I first bought to the military, he had envision me to be a candidate for the eye of Mikail. Which turns out that I, happen to be the vessel for the eye of Mikail. And because of this, I have to be separated from the rest of the cohort. I wonder what lies for me ahead. Knowing that I am the vessel for the eye of Mikail, things will be tough for me. Isolated in the far corner of the military, I was schedule for intense training, strict diet and I was forced to study the military's war strategy. It was no easy feat cramming every thing into my head. Training start at four in the morning and end past midnight. Since I have short break, nowadays, vitamin and protein pills should work. It was just like when I first came in before I met Mikage.

That night as I enter my new dorm, the first thing I did was to look at the picture of me and him together. After which, I took a good look around new room. The new dorm was quite spacious. It seems like a standard general's room. It has a nice view of nothingness outside the military. And when I finally wanted to sleep, I could not sleep not without Mikage. It was past first hour after midnight, and I found myself walking along the corridors of my old dorm room. I was consciously awake but my mind seems to be a blur. I wonder what is Mikage doing right now? Is he alright? Thinking of him makes me want to see him. And I did, it seems like my mind knew that I could not last long without seeing Mikage.

Mikage's point of view

The higher ups are not taking any chances huh? I wonder what is Teito doing right now? Has he eaten?

How is he feeling right now? Although Teito has the most comfortable bed in this entire room, sleeping on his bed without him is not that comfortable.

"Teito, Teito, wherefore art thou Teito?"

"Oh Mikage, my fair maiden, it is I, Teito..."

Before he could finish, I grab him and embrace him as tight as I possibly could. It seems like the sun shone brightly that very night. I finally get to see my beloved Teito. Being separated from Teito, it made me realized that without Teito, my life would be just a waste and that time seems to past slowly. My feelings overwhelm to the point that I could not sleep. We lay down on our shared bed as we stare at the ceiling. There was deep feeling of hesitant. I wonder what was that for?

The bed was warm, comfortable and put me at ease. But I never want to sleep despite how tired I was because of practice today. I look at Teito to find him already asleep. He is so adorable! When I saw the shooting star outside, I made a wish in that very instant. A wish that allow me and Teito to be inseparable. As I made the wish, my eyelids got heavier and heavier and soon I fell asleep.

I was floating, floating directly on top of the military grounds. What am I doing on top of the premises?

What is that cloud of smoke in the courtyard? I saw Teito standing just opposite of me when I landed on the grounf. But no matter how hard I called for him, he did not move from that exact place. Teito was looking rather unusual. His eyes were looking somewhere else. However, it feels like the atmosphere of the surroundings smells like destruction, smoke and zaiphon spell. I wanted to know what was Teito looking at and it seem that I have found the answer. It was the huge boulder behind me. I turn around to face that boulder to find out what is Teito trying to do. I was shock to find out that as soon as I turn to face Teito, I realized that his zaiphon spell is heading towards me. This is the end of Mikage.

"Huh?"

Am I still alive? It seems so. It appears that that spell went pass me. I think I get now, Teito was ask to destroy the boulder as part of his assessment. After seeing enough, I consciously float up to find a great view. And at south-west, a particular district caught my attention. It was the rumored District 7. It was rumored that the grounds was so sacred, the military was forbidden to enter. Maybe Teito and I could run away to find a new life there. Despite the distant, I know we will make it knowing we got each other. This is a great chance and I, Mikage will not let this slip by.

It was an hour before sunrise when I woke up. Teito who woke up just before me, gave me a smile. Normally, Teito and I would do our own routine exercise before joining the rest for the mass exercise. Should I tell him? Should I? We could not miss this chance.

"Teito, let's run away.. We'll start a new life. We will go to District 7."

I was not sure of Teito's reply but any reply is better then no reply.

"Mikage, we are destine to be together. Just a few days ago I had the same thought as you. Wanting to run away with you."

Teito told me to get my precious item and that whatever remain, burn it off completely. As soon as I had done that I was to meet Teito at the courtyard. Teito emphasize that no one should see me burning the belonging and such. Since most of the guys in the dorm are heavy sleepers, this should not be a problem. Most of the guards knew that we always have morning routine so most of them would it let this by or warn us not to damage the walls again. When I reach the courtyard, I saw Teito was standing in the middle waiting for me. It appear that he did not carry much by looking at his pocket on his military uniform. Out of the many item I own, I decided to bring only two item. A picture of me and Teito and a picture of me and my sister.

We run a few laps after stretches and after which we spar. This is to avoid suspicious and any questioning. Few minutes later when the guards are switching their shift, we pretend to make a collision between two zaiphon spell. However, this zaiphon spell is actually to allow both of us to be sent flying off across the wall.

Fortunately, we made it in one piece. Teito walk about 10 paces and uncover a huge object. It was a zaiphon rider. However, it look quite different then the ones we use in trainings.

"Behold! I have develop my own zaiphon rider to suit my needs. This thing go twice as fast as the ones used in the military."

Teito got on first to start the engine and then I hop on at the back. It was faster and much scarier due to the speed. Nobody realize that we were gone until they saw us flying across the military ground. I know that Teito will know what to do. I have faith in him. We made it somewhere near District 7. However, because of the uniform, we would not be taken in.


	2. Finding a New Life

Teito's point of view

I have decided to pay an old friend a visit. I have met him when the chairman ask me to accompany him to district 7. He know everything and anything and I am sure that he would help me in this situation. The place where he live is somewhere around the north-west at where we are standing.

"Mikage, we are meeting an old friend of mine. Just follow me okay?"

We walk to the depth of the alley. The door would be somewhere around here. True enough, I found it. It was a pink door. I knock three times to wait for the signal to come in. The one who open the door was not the friend I expected. However, I was been told that he will be back by noon. The attendant bought us to the common room of the place. It was different then what I had saw last time I had visited here.

Mikage was sitting over the other side quietly enjoying his Earl Grey tea. While Mikage was doing

that, I walked around the room looking at the oil-painting that was either bought at an auction or the ones that he painted himself. _Where could he be? It is almost noon. _I sat down and took a sip of the Earl Grey tea from my cup. From the look of it the porcelain was of the highest quality. The Earl Grey that I took a sip of was highly brewed. It took me awhile to reach out to the Turkish Delight that was placed on the table a few minutes ago. And just when I almost had the last bite, the friend that I mention came in.

"Oh, if it isn't Teito. Well, well, what do we have here? Dude, is this your buddy?"

"This is Mikage. A friend of mine. We ran away from the military."

"Well, it's about time. Gosh. You'll need a new pair of clothes and some currency to get you started. So where are guys staying?"

"Well, I'm not..."

"Then you guys will just have to stay at my place. Cool?"

For some reason I was not quite sure what is he up to but I have no choice. He brought us to a spare room on the third floor. As we climb up the stairs I notice there were other occupants in the household. I was told that he is the land lord of the place. The job fits him if I must say so. The room that he bought us to was at the end of the corridor. The door was slightly old. He unlock the door and welcome us in.

I wonder what would Mikage think? Would he like it? One way to find out is to ask. Maybe later on. I stood in the corner looking down at the crowd of people while waiting for Mikage to clean up. Tsubasa

is kind enough to let us stay here for awhile but I need to find a job. One with high salary so that Mikage and I can have our own house and live without a care in the world.

"So, Teito, he is it huh?"

"Wh-What do you mean by that?"

Before Tsubasa could talk, Mikage appear out of the wash room. He look quite stunning especially with the clothing he wore. I wanted to talk to Mikage but Tsubasa insist that I should wash up. It seems like Tsubasa wanted to spend time with Mikage. _I guess I have no choice then. I hope everything will be okay. _

Normal point of view

While Teito is in the wash room, Tsubasa started asking Mikage all sorts of question and he would not stop. And Mikage is having a hard time answering all of them. After awhile Mikage started laughing at Tsubasa's jokes. It might be the start of a beautiful friendship. Just when it was getting awkward again, Tsubasa offer a cup of drink. Unknown to Mikage, it was actually sake, Japanese wine, but he just drank it without any doubt. Mikage could not hold his sake quite well. By the time he had for then four serving, he felt quite different. He wanted more but he could not seem to find Tsubasa anywhere.

"Why is it getting hot in here? I better unbutton some of this buttons."

Imagine the look on Teito's face when saw Mikage lying down on their shared bed with a few of his buttons unbutton. Immediately, Teito's face turn flushed red. He did not know what to do.

"Mikage! What are doing?"

"I'm.. waiting.. for.. you... But, it got hot suddenly. Ne, Teito~ I can't seem to put this in place.. Will you help me?"

The way Mikage was asking Teito was quite inviting for those who has hidden agenda. Teito walk towards Mikage slowly yet carefully as he was unsure of what Mikage was planning. As he got closer and closer, Mikage began to smile wider and wider. All of a sudden, Mikage pull Teito by the hand and pull him towards the bed. Teito was confused. He tried resisting but Mikage got a hold of his hands, which made it impossible to do anything. Nevertheless, he try to make an effort but it was futile. Knowing Mikage, when he want something, he will make it happen no matter what. And this is what Teito fear the most. Pinned down by the one he love was the most embarrassing and the most ironic thing that had ever happen to him. And not to mention the smirk that Mikage was wearing on his face.

"Teito~! Tsubasa told me everything. How you used to be close with him and how you often visit him on your trip with chairman. Do you think you could let it escape from me? Well! You. Are. Wrong!"

"Now, now Mikage. It is not what you think.

_Damn that Tsubasa. _

_He always like to poke fun at me since the first time we meet. _

Mikage, you are the only one for me and you know it. Trust me like I trust you."

Teito was lost. He did not know what to do. His mind was a blank until he felt something soft on his neck. Soon enough, a trail of butterfly kisses went pass his chest and went downwards towards his stomach. Mikage did not know what is he doing. He wanted to stop but he could not even restrict himself from doing so. However, the other part of him wanted to carry on. The pleasure was priceless not to mention the expression put up by Teito. But all of a sudden, Mikage collapse on Teito.

"Mikage!"

Teito was worried and unsure of what he should do. But he kept his act straight and carefully place

Mikage in a sleeping manner. He would then get Tsubasa to explain what he just did to him. Teito was disappointed when Tsubasa played a prank on Mikage by letting him drink too much sake. Teito will get his revenge. Meanwhile, Tsubasa was outside trying his best not to burst out laughing at what he just saw. Teito pull out the comforter and cover Mikage up until his chest area. Teito hope that by the time that Mikage has regain his consciousness, he would not remember what has actually happen and things will go smoothly after that.

Teito's Point of View.

I should start finding some part-time job to support me and Mikage. And get ourselves a new place to call home. I certainly would not want to live in a place where by Mikage is bound to get tricked easily. Especially by Tsubasa. Although I am grateful by the shelter he has given us but the prank that he did just now was definitely unnecessary. The longer I stay, the longer I become more worried about Mikage

Mikage mean the world to me now. And I will not let anyone break us apart. Not even Tsubasa. Mikage look so adorable with his eyes closed and with his mouth pouting out like a baby. Never do I want to forget this moments.

Should I leave him a note saying that I am going out or should I let it be? I think it is rather safe to leave him a note. At least he knows what I am doing. Consulting Tsubasa for a part-time job would be better as I have not gotten used to this place yet.

_Sleep tight my dear Mikage. I hope by the time you wake up, I will bring you good news._

Normal Point of View.

Teito held his warm cheek as his lips went forward meeting Mikage's. Teito could not bring himself to leave Mikage's side even for a few minutes. As much as he do not want to, he knew that he had to get up and consult Tsubasa to find a suitable job for them. Like he say, the sooner they get out of here the better. After all, who would want to live with a prankster like Tsubasa? Teito searched the first floor for Tsubasa but he was nowhere to be found. Teito was getting anxious. He wanted to settle this matter before Mikage wakes up.

"Where could this Tsubasa been hiding? This is an urgent matter I would want to talk to him about."

Tsubasa was actually in plain sight. It was only that Teito was not able to see him straight on. It took Teito ages to finally figure out that Tsubasa was actually staring at Teito with a weird smile plastered on his face. Teito realized how idiotic he looked searching for something that was right before his eyes. Teito walked towards Tsubasa as he adjusted his fringe to the side. Seated in front of Tsubasa, Teito began explaining that he wants a good paying job that allow him to get him a small house for him and Mikage to call home. Tsubasa and Teito look all over the city to get a suitable paying job. Though it may sounds easy but actually it was tiring to be rejected even before self-introduction.

After an hour, Tsubasa decided to call it a day as the sun was about to set.

A/N : Sorry if it's kinda dry for this chapter. Honestly, this year i'm taking my GCE O Level and despite the tight schedule, i kinda feel bad for not writing any fanfiction for my favorite anime. Anyhow, do comment on what i should improve on. (:

Till next time ..


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, first of all, I apologize for the long wait. Anyone thought I was dead? Yes? No?

Alright, I am still schooling. Yeah. It sucks for me though. Anyways, here's a deal, my language paper is on the 28 May 2012. After which, I have a month worth of holiday... This means I can continue my FanFic. Cool right? But! One, I will be releasing it on the 29 May 2012 2359 GMT +08 00Hr. Two, I will be uploading it to wattpad. Why you ask? I have no idea. So, anyone up for it?

Go to wattpad and look for NellyCelestine (I'm using Mikage's last name! ^^)

Anyways, just wait for a few more days alright?

Thank you~


End file.
